


Зеркальный коридор

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Есть люди, которые видят мир глазами друг друга в особенно эмоциональные моменты жизни. Многие считают, что иметь человека, чьими глазами ты можешь увидеть себя — это божественный дар и благословение. Но для кого-то это — проклятие.





	Зеркальный коридор

**Author's Note:**

> Очень своеобразный взгляд на соулмэйт!АУ, очень своеобразные персонажи.
> 
> Написано в рамках Football Post-World Cup Fest 2018 на diary.ru

Бенджи закрывает глаза и снова и снова видит это удивлённое и обрадованное лицо, видит собственное растерянное лицо чужими глазами, видит этот бесконечный зеркальный коридор, в котором по чьей-то нелепой шутке застряли они двое. Думает, что это пиздец как дерьмово и неправильно. Кто вообще сказал, что это кому-то надо, что надо ему, что можно подсунуть ему мужика.  
«Это ошибка» — повторяет Бенджи сам себе в тишине своей квартиры. «Это ёбаная ошибка!»  
Лето подскакивает на месте, суетливо тыкается носом в руку, в коленку, пытается забраться на диван, чтобы лизнуть в лицо. Пока Бенджи отпихивает пса, немного отпускает. Лето сильный и упёртый, и несмотря на то, что здоровая махина, всё равно ведёт себя как щенок и принимает всё это за игру: чем больше сопротивляешься, тем больше он стремиться достать. Это смешно, и заставляет отвлечься, снова быть собой, жить своей жизнью. На пару минут. Потому что потом снова вспоминаешь, что, возможно, сейчас за тобой подсматривают. Так же, как иногда подсматривал сам — неосознанно, ненамеренно, вопреки собственному желанию, но неизбежно подсматривал. Редко, конечно, и каждый раз это было действительно что-то яркое, уж точно не игры с собакой, но... но противно не меньше.  
Кто придумал, что сознание двух ничего не подозревающих людей можно связать? Кто потом решил, что это всё имеет какой-то высший смысл? И кому, в конце концов, пришло в голову, что это может значить, что люди обязательно должны из-за этого любить друг друга? Это же какой-то несусветный бред. И конечно же мама уже женила его после первого же рассказа, основываясь на том, что «где-то от кого-то слышала, а вот одна подружка рассказала, а вот в газете писали». Дерьмо это всё. Если она узнает, что всё это время был парень (Бенджи об этом догадывался, не дурак же, хотя и до последнего надеялся на лучшее), весь её восторг поутихнет, конечно. Но если нет, ещё хуже.  
Всё и без того херово. Он не такой. Это всё какая-то грандиозная ошибка. Розыгрыш. Или плохой сон.

— Я тоже люблю собак! — радостно выдаёт Хеки, бесцеремонно заглядывая в экран телефона.  
Ну конечно же, блядь, он любит собак! Бенджи видел — тот раз, когда он приволок откуда-то щенка, маленького, пухлого и наверняка блохастого, и высокая стройная женщина — мама — лишь устало и безнадёжно махнула рукой: «только сам им заниматься будешь!» Хеки тогда был на седьмом небе от счастья. Разве могло быть по-другому? Разве могли ему нравиться кошки, птички, хомячки, мать их?  
День за днём, неделю за неделей Бенджи делает вид, что ничего не произошло и не происходит. Если рассказать — хоть кому-нибудь — всё покатится к чёрту. Начнутся проблемы в сборной, начнутся вопросы, начнётся хаос.  
Он не такой. Точка. И то, что их сознание почему-то замыкает друг на друге — досадное недоразумение, но с этим можно жить.  
Бенджи даже не огрызается на все его назойливые попытки заговорить. Просто игнорирует весь этот воодушевлённый восторг и намерение сблизиться, держится спокойно, как получается дружелюбно и холодно. Очень-очень холодно. Можно подумать, что высокомерно, но Бенджи плевать. На впечатление, которое он производит, на то, что о нём думают, на сообщения в вотсаппе и личке инстаграма, на то, что Хеки болтается рядом постоянно, каждый раз, когда оба оказываются в сборной.  
— Я знаю.  
Вот и весь ответ, исключающий какое-либо продолжение диалога. Это работает. Только иногда Бенджи всё равно видит себя в зеркальном коридоре, но вместо восторга теперь раздражение и обида, которые чувствует не он сам. И надеется, что Хеки не видит его панический страх.

Страх, что кто-то узнает, что уже кто-то знает, шлейфом следует по пятам. Он не такой и всё. Это ошибка.  
Он до соплей был влюблён в однокласницу Мелани, которая всегда собирала волосы в высокий хвост и носила какую-то совсем обычную одежду, ничего особенно яркого и выделяющегося, но выглядела при этом как королева. К такой не подойдёшь, хотя Бенджи честно пытался: и осторожно, намёками — насколько умел, и нагло, со своими дурацкими шуточками и попытками поддеть. Неуклюже и тупо, потому что когда тебе четырнадцать, как-то не до осторожности. Бенджи уверен: тот поцелуй Хеки точно видел, проживал его вместе с Бенджи. Этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы понять.  
Впрочем, Бенджи тоже видел, как он обнимался с какой-то девчонкой. Значит, всё нормально. Они оба нормальные.  
Бенджи уверен, что держит эмоции под контролем. Еесть тысяча способов отвлечься: побегать, позаниматься в зале, поиграть с Лето, каждый раз таскающим мячик, резиновую курицу или плюшевую косточку, стоит только увидеть, что хозяин не в духе. Лето — единственно живое существо, с которым Бенджи может поговорить обо всём этом, не рискуя, что услышит в ответ то, чего он не хочет слышать.  
Чтобы не было даже посторонних мыслей, можно было бы найти девушку, но нормально знакомиться Бенджи так за эти годы и не научился. Да и времени на это нет, что, в общем-то, служит хорошим оправданием.  
Пару раз Бенджи всё же возвращается домой не один. Но не может избавиться ощущения, что за ним смотрят с осуждением и разочарованием, хотя это и не так.

Слухи о скаутах из «Базеля» и «Цюриха» появились ещё до зимы. Бенджи не был удивлён, но ждал с нетерпением. Ждал этого шага — вперёд, в будущее, во что-то большее, чем клуб, балансирующий на грани вылета в Челлендж. Новых возможностей.  
Какие-то переговоры и разговоры, советы — тренеров, родных, агентов, каких-то левых чуваков, которые почему-то считают необходимым поделиться своим охуительно ценным мнением. Но к этому не привыкать.  
Новость об очередном трансфере «Цюриха» кажется смешной, потому что ну не бывает же так, в самом-то деле! Такие случайности — это чушь собачья, это просто нелепо, как и вся эта история.  
Бенджи только надеется, что в сейчас он один смотрит на страницу с фото нелепого человека в дурацком костюме, подписывающего контракт с клубом, с которым в последние недели плотно общался и он сам. Он знал, знал, наверняка знал, наверняка «подсмотрел» что-то! Таких совпадений не бывает!  
Пару недель назад Бенджи видел. Телефонный разговор не с начала, какая-то круглая штука, которую он перебирает в пальцах, приятное возбуждение, когда говоришь о чём-то важном, чего так долго ждал. Всё — чужое и одновременно ставшее таким раздражающе знакомым. Теперь понятно, о чём был тот разговор.  
Отказываться от своего шанса из-за этого уж точно не выход. Хотя теперь о том, что кто-то что-то поймёт, придётся думать каждый день. Каждую ёбаную минуту. И каждый раз они снова будут возвращаться в этот трижды проклятый зеркальный коридор, из которого невозможно сбежать.  
«Ненавижу!» — шипит Бенджи то ли фотографии на странице, то ли кому-то, кто это всё устроил. Это проклятие какое-то!

В Цюрихе всё иначе. Как будто раньше было не по-настоящему, и только теперь стало серьёзно: тренировки насыщеннее, разнообразнее, современная база со всякими техническими штучками, гораздо более внушительное количество болельщиков дома и на выезде, выше запросы, выше требования. И город другой, совсем другой, непривычный, широкий, сложный. Другой язык, другие горы, другое небо. Другие люди вокруг.  
Новая жизнь, новый ритм, новые друзья. Всё требует времени, чтобы приспособиться, привыкнуть и научиться с этим жить, и тот факт, что они живут рядом — буквально в соседних домах — застаёт врасплох. Бенджи не был готов к этому. Не был готов услышать обрадованное «эй, красавчик, привет!», обращённое хоть не к нему лично, но всё же. Тем более не был готов к тому, что Лето радостно поскачет навстречу человеку, которого видит первый раз в жизни. Как будто что-то знает или чувствует. Может, правда знает, Бенджи ведь ему чего только не рассказывал, а собаки умные, иногда даже умнее людей.  
Бенджи всё равно с досадой думает, что Лето — предатель. У него не было никаких причин и никакого права идти обниматься с этим лохматым чудиком, севшим на корточки и радостно чешущим его за ушами.  
— Какой классный!  
Собрав волю в кулак, Бенджи тянет поводок на себя — к недовольству обоих — и произносит спокойно по слогам:  
— Не трогай мою собаку.  
Лето сопит недовольно, а Хеки всё сидит на корточках, оскорблённо глядя снизу вверх. И кажется, что сейчас их опять закоротит. Опять будет этот до тошноты надоевший спецэффект.  
— Почему ты избегаешь меня?  
Выпрямляется, подходит ближе, так что очень хочется постыдно сбежать.  
Бенджи не сбегает. Терпеливо объясняет:  
— Потому что это ошибка. Я не такой. Я нормальный. Пусть все думают что хотят, ты думай что хочешь, но я никогда не буду с парнем. Это неправильно. Оставь меня, окей?  
Хеки поджимает губы. Вздыхает, тоже борясь с чем-то внутри — на секунду даже интересно, с чем, они ведь оба с чем-то борются, только наверняка с разными вещами, — и качает головой.  
— Ты неправ.  
Звучит как обвинение, и очень хочется послать его нахер. Бенджи сдерживается.  
— Это моя жизнь и мне решать, прав я или нет.  
Опять этот умный серьёзный взгляд.  
— Ты всё равно неправ.  
На этот раз Бенджи не сдерживается.  
— Да пошёл ты!  
Пихает его плечом, обходя, злобно, раздражённо. Через десяток шагов видит себя, тянущего не желающего уходить Лето, и каждой клеточкой тела ощущает безнадёжную злость, желание догнать и врезать. Или... или сделать что-то ещё. Но даже думать об этом противно.  
Бенджи останавливается, но не оборачивается. Иначе опять попадёт в зеркальную ловушку. И опять появится неуместное и неправильное чувство вины, которое он испытывать не должен. Ему не за что считать себя виноватым.

На какое-то время этот «разговор» помогает. Они сосуществуют параллельно, делая вид, что ничего не было, и у них нет никаких, даже теоретических, точек соприкосновения.  
Это хорошо: в новом клубе не должно быть проблем, не должно быть конфликтов и недопонимания с партнёрами. Никакие недоразумения не должны вмешиваться в его жизнь и карьеру. Никакие тощие лохматые придурки, с которым они лет с двенадцати связаны каким-то дурацким образом, не должны этому мешать.  
Иногда только снится какая-то чушь, от которой не по себе. Иногда это кошмары, в которых много крови и темноты. Иногда — другое, что пугает ещё больше. Но и в тех, и в других снах они вдвоём, и просыпаться после них всегда неприятно. Кажется, что Хеки сидит рядом. Или как минимум всё знает.  
Временами даже появляется желание позвонить, написать, наорать, попросить... исчезнуть? Вылезти из головы? Уехать куда-нибудь в Австралию или в Канаду? Только это всё не сработает и не поможет.  
И это бесит. Нереально бесит. Ещё больше бесит, что чувство вины всё разрастается, и уже перестаёт казаться навязанным и внушённым, постепенно маскируется под своё собственное и душит, сжимаясь вокруг горла как удавка.  
В момент, когда дышать становится почти невозможно, Бенджи не выдерживает.  
— Не надо думать, что я плохой!  
Они стоят в коридоре его квартиры — Бенджи её тоже когда-то уже видел мельком. Приглашения войти и сесть не было, и Бенджи вполне может это понять. Это же он надменный мудак, который не хочет принимать очевидное и как ребёнок прячется от того, с чем не хочет разбираться. Такого приглашать присесть и выпить чаю излишне.  
Ненавидеть Хеки — как ненавидеть себя. Неправильно. Но то, что он хочет обнять и... и поцеловать — Бенджи чувствует это — неправильно. Хотеть ударить его, когда он хочет поцеловать — тоже неправильно. Всё в этой истории неправильно. Всё. Он же тоже не плохой.  
— Я не думаю, что ты плохой. Просто... ты ведёшь себя... неправильно. Нечестно.  
От этого «нечестно» аж дыхание перехватывает. Кто вообще говорит о честности? Всё это нечестно, если подумать!  
— Нечестно — что вообще и ты, и я... вот так! Я не хочу! Мне девушки нравятся, ясно?! Я не хочу вот этого всего!  
— Это так работает.  
— Это ошибка! Если бы всё работало правильно, это не были бы ты и я!  
— Всё работает правильно. Просто ты трусишь.  
Врезать хочется уже невыносимо, и Бенджи сжимает кулак, заставляя себя успокоиться. Нет, не стоило пытаться с ним говорить. Одна его восторженная физиономия в тот первый день должна была навести на мысль, что объяснять ему что-то бесполезно.  
— Я не такой. Всё. Конец разговора. И я хочу, чтобы ты вылез из моей головы! Пожалуйста!  
Своё лицо, его лицо, злость, своя и не своя, обида, обречённость, снова чужая такая незнакомая ярость. Наслаивающиеся друг на друга желания. От такого крыша может поехать, и начинает казаться, что сейчас отключишься. Возможно, получить затрещину было бы неплохо, но всё проходит само. Приглушается.  
— Тогда я не знаю, какого хрена ты приходил. Можешь проваливать и продолжать меня игнорировать и считать себя охуенно крутым, но ты просто трусливый и тупой мудак.  
От того, чтобы его ударить, отделяют какие-то крохи.  
Может, он и прав. Но меняться Бенджи не будет. Это его выбор, и никто его не отнимет, как бы ни пытался.  
От этого всего противно и неуютно. И ещё хуже — от того, что Хеки, оставшемуся стоять в коридоре в доме напротив, сейчас очень больно и очень дерьмово. Он ведь не плохой. Они оба не плохие.

После этого оба ходят на нервах, злые, раздражённые, ненавидящие друг друга так, что скрывать всё это получается с трудом.  
Все пасы вникуда, преждевременные рывки, слишком злые и неоправданно рискованные фолы — всё из-за этого, и когда Маньен в очередной раз кричит «держи себя в руках!», Бенджи ищет взглядом Хеки и взглядом говорит: «это все из-за тебя!» Он поймёт, потому что они понимают друг друга всегда. Потому что они — две части чего-то целого, две какие-то очень неправильные части.  
В какой-то момент это даже начинает нравиться: редко когда человек понимает, что хочешь послать его к чертям ещё до того, как ты повернёшься к нему. Смешно, конечно, хотя ничего весёлого в этом нет.  
«Я не плохой» — повторяет Бенджи как мантру, как молитву перед сном.  
«Это ошибка.»  
«Я нормальный.»  
Рано или поздно это перестанет быть таким назойливым и болезненным. Перестанет быть обидно, стыдно, страшно.  
Иначе они сойдут с ума. Оба.  
Можно прятаться, стараться не пересекаться в душе, дожидаясь, пока он выйдет, прежде чем самому войти, держаться подальше в раздевалке, во время тренировок. Но перестать видеть «прямые включения» из его головы — невозможно. Никто не знает, и в интернете ничего не написано. Там пишут только те, кто счастливо нашёл свою трижды проклятую «вторую половину». Недовольных нет. Может быть, те, кто недоволен, просто не выживают. И чем дальше, тем больше Бенджи укрепляется в этих подозрениях.

Всё меняется резко. В один день. В одну секунду. Видение даже не то, чтобы очень разборчивое и понятное, кажется, он пьяный, обдолбанный или просто в каком-то странном эмоциональном состоянии. Кто-то крепко обнимает его сзади, очень крепко и настойчиво, Бенджи не успевает понять, но кажется, руки мужские. И Хеки это кажется приятным, ему нравится это.  
На часах уже за полночь, но сон отшибает моментально. Сначала кажется, что от отвращения, потому что оказаться — даже на пару секунд — в шкуре того, кто занимается каким-то сраным непотребством, неприятно. Не может быть приятно. Если уж хочет он там тискаться с мужиком — пускай, но быть свидетелем даже этого в планы Бенджи не входило. Это какая-то совсем немыслимая подстава.  
Какой-то странный порыв заставляет вскочить на ноги и подойди к окну, пытаясь разглядеть в доме по диагонали то самое окно. Только спустя время в голову приходит, что он может быть и не дома. И вообще не в городе. От этого ещё более противно и... обидно. Ощущение, будто тебя променяли. Предали, хотя радоваться надо, что наконец-то, может, успокоится, перестанет ходить по пятам и провожать своим печальным укоризненным взглядом.  
Беспокоиться точно бессмысленно, но ничего поделать с собой не получается. Мысль о том, что Хеки где-то там, без Бенджи, с кем-то другим, не даёт заснуть. Что будет, если с ним что-то случится? Как это будет ощущаться? Будет ли?

Утром бескомпромиссный вопрос «где ты был ночью?!» кажется абсолютно уместным и правомерным. Хотя и звучит так, как будто Бенджи ревнует.  
Хеки это не удивляет, но и не очень воодушевляет. Он дёргает плечом, скидывая руку Бенджи, и вздыхает.  
— Это не твоё дело.  
— Пока я вижу, как ты с кем-то трахаешься — моё!  
Бенджи ожидал всякого, что Хеки опять выскажет что-то обвинительное в духе «сам виноват, это мог быть ты», но он сверкает злым взглядом и резко мотает головой.  
— Нет. Теперь — не твоё. И мне плевать, что тебе что-то доставляет дискомфорт!  
Бенджи знает, что не плевать. Ощущает каждой клеточкой тела. Всё ту же очень детскую и глупую обиду, всё то же разочарование, не утихшие до сих пор. Он продолжает надеяться. Продолжает рассчитывать, что Бенджи будет ревновать, может быть.  
— Нет, это невозможно! — Бенджи обрывает себя, чтобы не наговорить лишнего, не наговорить прямо здесь на улице много злого и неприятного. Впрочем, Хеки наверняка тоже всё чувствует. Чувствует, насколько бесит его нытьё, которое он очень старательно держит в себе — только что толку? И бесит, бесит, бесит!  
День почти выпадает из памяти, всё, что происходит, всё, что он делает, проходит как будто фоном, на котором только одна отчётливая мысль: «оставь меня уже, наконец!»

И всё-таки это работает. Может, потому что против системы не пойдёшь, потому что как-то это так работает, со сбоями, извращённо, не так, как должно и против твоей воли. И либо ты сдаёшься, либо тебя это прикончит когда-нибудь.  
Очередной дурацкий разговор — не самая хорошая идея, говорить у них никогда не получается, но других у Бенджи нет. Поэтому опять всё та же похожая на дежа-вю ситуация: они тупо стоят друг напротив друга, на улице, где они оба — спасибо герру Канепе — живут, и не знают, с чего начать, пока Хекуран не вздыхает:  
— Пойдём пройдёмся куда-нибудь.  
И они идут к парку неподалёку. Идут молча, Хеки только поглядывает на натянувшего поводок Лето и иногда улыбается ему. Любитель собак грёбаный.  
Говорить неудобно, неловко и вообще тупо. И выдавливать из себя слова получается с трудом.  
— Слушай, по поводу... этого всего. Я, может, действительно неправ.  
Никаких видений нет, и Бенджи старательно не смотрит на него, но и без того понятно, что Хеки удивлён и даже не пытается скрыть этого. Фыркает чудно и пару мгновений молчит.  
— Да неужели?  
Чтобы не начинать препираться как обычно, Бенджи кивает.  
— Да. Это... извини. Я не хотел быть мудаком.  
Опять усмешка.  
— Но был.  
Это справедливо, хоть и обидно. Что ответить, в голову не приходит. Бенджи усаживается на первую попавшуюся на глаза скамейку и задумчиво смотрит на нависшего над ним Хеки.  
— Сядь, не возвышайся, бесит.  
Снова хмыкает, но садится, вытягивает вперёд ноги и смотрит опять на Лето, теперь сидящего между ними и вполне довольного происходящим.  
— Можно?  
Соблазн из вредности сказать «нет!» слишком велик, но Бенджи вздыхает.  
— Можно.  
Пока Хеки треплет совершенно счастливого и готового воспользоваться случаем и залезть к нему на колени пса, Бенджи пытается смириться с мыслью, что... Что? Придётся теперь сделать шаг навстречу? Придётся быть друзьями? Придётся ещё что-то? Со своей собакой ему общаться позволить?  
— Я ему нравлюсь, — довольный голос, сияющая улыбка. — Мне кажется, он что-то понимает.  
— Он просто любит, когда его чешут.  
Это, наверно, защитный механизм, про который уже многие говорили. Ну и ладно, пусть даже так.  
Хеки поворачивает голову, продолжая обнимать Лето за шею. Улыбается, хотя уже не так довольно, смотрит на Бенджи, вздыхает.  
— Слушай, если я тебя так раздражаю, не надо заставлять себя…  
Бенджи не позволяет ему закончить.  
— Давай попробуем быть друзьями. Ну или хотя бы... не знаю. Извини. Давай, короче, попробуем... ну... типа сначала.  
Отказаться со стороны Хеки было бы логично, но он кивает.  
— Давай.  
Протягивает руку, в знак примирения — и словно бы предлагая заново познакомиться. В первый раз вышло так себе.  
Зеркальный коридор теперь уже не такой отталкивающий и пугающий. Радость и воодушевление, которые Хеки старательно прячет, боясь спугнуть. По какой-то неведомой причине сейчас смотреть на себя его глазами приятно, это не вызывает отвращения или раздражения. И с каждой секундой Бенджи всё глубже затягивает в этот водоворот мыслей и эмоций, и ещё чуть-чуть — и кажется, он готов будет признать то, от чего так долго бегал. Это отрезвляет в секунду. И позволяет разорвать связь. Кажется даже, почти осознанно.  
Но они всё ещё смотрят друг на друга как загипнотизированные, как пойманные в ловушку.  
— Пойдём домой, — вздыхает Бенджи.  
Всё равно всего не объяснишь. Может, потом, через какое-то время они разберутся, как с этим жить. Как жить друг с другом и с тем, что кто-то сверху им навязал без спросу.

Домой они идут не спеша, делая долгий крюк по парку. Лето доволен, Хеки не спорит, Бенджи всё равно — он не задумывается даже, куда несут ноги.  
В голове белый шум. Если избежать этого не получится, так и быть. Может быть, он действительно неправ. Может быть, он действительно трусливый мудак. Может, нужно меняться как-то. Заставить себя.  
Бенджи всё ещё думает об этом, когда они останавливаются у его дома.  
— Зайдёшь?  
Почему-то кажется, что Хеки откажется. Из вредности. Или бог знает из-за чего ещё. И в то же время Бенджи знает: точно не откажется. Хотя и надеется на это, потому что понятия не имеет, чем они должны заниматься и о чём говорить. Не чай же пить, обсуждая погоду или кино.  
Он только пожимает плечами. Но потом кивает.  
— Можно.  
Это большая ошибка. То, что сейчас делает Бенджи, то, что с ними происходит. Очень большая нелепая ошибка. Сбой в программе. Бенджи продолжает в это верить. Он и сам, видимо, ошибка, и с этим ничего не поделать.  
Бенджи знает, что Хеки сейчас чувствует, что он знает, как панически Бенджи боится — и за этот страх стыдно. Но они столько друг о друге знают, что сейчас не время стыдиться.  
В прихожей Бенджи, не включая свет, вешает поводок на крючок для одежды и поворачивается к Хеки, пытаясь что-то придумать. Отворачивается опять. Прислоняется спиной к стене. Пусть смотрит, слышит, чувствует. Пускай. Они оба — ошибка. Проклятие друг друга. Видимо, навсегда.  
Хеки подходит. Волнуется. Боится. Растерян и не понимает. Бенджи закрывает глаза, позволяя ему обнять себя за шею и поцеловать. И кажется, что внутри что-то ломается. Что-то, за счёт чего он был собой — может, и просто был — всю свою жизнь. Но может быть, это не так уж плохо.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Всё под контролем](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355767) by [philip_rausch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch)




End file.
